Your Voice
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Naruto is the vocalist in a local band, Nostalgic For Disaster, which is on the rise. Sasuke has just moved to this small town and is trying to get into the music scene. When he hears Naruto's voice, he falls in love with it and the lyrics he sings. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Just let me gooooooooooo!" Naruto screamed and pushed his hair back. The guitars played in the background, Naruto was in his zone. "This silence keeps me trapped inside my fucked up mind, there's no solace I can find." He sang. He felt alive when he was singing, he was born for this and he knew he would make this his life. "When will you let me move on? I can't live this way forever." He sang and let the guitars finish out.

Naruto took a drink of his water bottle and poured the rest over his head. "Awesome practice." Kiba smiled removing the guitar strap from his shoulder. Naruto smiled. Gaara set his drum sticks down on the ground and grabbed a bottle of water. "I always feel great after practice." Naruto said. Neji sat his guitar against the wall and lit a cigarette. Shino was busy putting his bass guitar back in the case and then lit one up. "Come on now, it's our ritual." Neji laughed. They all lit up their cigarettes and relaxed in the garage. School just let out for the summer, they all finally graduated, and they were going to be playing local shows the whole time, working on getting signed, and going on tour. They were so excited for this opportunity, Naruto was so happy that he had nothing holding him back.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke just finished unpacking this last box in his room. He moved to Konoha with his older brother as soon as he graduated. "You settling in okay?" Itachi asked. "Yeah, just finishing unpacking." Sasuke smiled. "I'll get dinner started, I'll call when it's ready." Itachi smiled and walked downstairs. They moved here to escape from their father, who had been abusive for years. Their mother died in a car accident when Sasuke was very young.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and turned on some music and unpacked the rest of his things. In his old town, the music scene was huge, he wondered what it would be like around here. Music is the only thing they kept Sasuke sane throughout the years of abuse.

He pulled his computer out of the box and sat it on his desk and started it up. His friends were messaging him from his old town already talking about how much they missed him, but he really didn't care. This was a new start for him and he needed that more than anything. He looked up Konoha online and looked for things to do. He found a coffee shop downtown that had bands play some nights.

He put his shoes on and walked down the stairs. "I was just about to call you, nothing special since it's our first night here, but ramen it is." Itachi laughed. "Thanks bro." Sasuke said and sat down. "You going somewhere?" Itachi asked, looking at his shoes. "Oh I was looking online for things to do around here and there's a small coffee shop downtown that does music performances some nights, I was going to go check it out." Sasuke said, slurping his ramen. "Mind if I tag along? I'd like to see what's around here too." Itachi asked. "Yeah no problem." Sasuke smiled. They finished their dinner and climbed into Sasuke's car. Sasuke turned his music all the way up and started singing. He wished he could actually sing, he hated that he couldn't.

They pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and walked inside. It was a very warm atmosphere, Sasuke loved it. They both ordered coffee and sat down at a table. "You think you'll like it here?" Itachi asked. "I'll adjust. It's a lot different than the city, I just hope I can find some good local music that I can get into." Sasuke said, sipping his coffee. Itachi chuckled. "You and your music." He smiled. "I couldn't have survived without it." Sasuke said, looking up from his cup. "I know." Itachi sighed. They were silent for a few minutes, then Itachi pulled a flyer off of the board above their heads. "Here Sasuke, come out to the show tomorrow night, listen to the music." Itachi said, handing him the flyer. Sasuke looked over the flyer and smiled a little, only three bands would be there, but it was a start. The head lining band was called, Nostalgic For Disaster, sounded good to him. "Yeah, I'll definitely come out tomorrow." Sasuke smiled. Itachi smiled back at him. The years of abuse from their father had taken its toll on both of them and Itachi was willing to do anything to make Sasuke happy.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto lie in bed with his headphones in, the house was quiet now that the band was gone. Naruto had lived on his own since he was sixteen, his father died from drug overdose and shortly after, his mother killed herself. Music helped him cope with the things he knew he could never change. His band meant everything to him and the music he sang made him feel alive. He lit a cigarette and started to sing. He hated the nights when he got depressed, but he knew he had his first show of the summer tomorrow and that made him feel better.

He swallowed down a sleeping pill, he couldn't sleep without them. His insomnia was really bad. He hated taking the pills, he didn't want to end up like his father. He curled up in bed and shut his eyes, wishing the sleep would take him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was playing music loud in his room. He was picking out clothes for the show tonight, he was excited. He hoped he wouldn't be disappointed by the local scene here. He sipped from his cup of coffee and took a bite of his bagel. He sat down at his computer and brought up the search engine. He typed in Nostalgic For Disaster and pressed search. He clicked on their social media page. He clicked on images, he didn't want to ruin his idea of their music before he heard them live. He saw photos of the band, each of them had an album. He looked at the vocalist first and he was immediately blown away, the live photos of him were wonderful. He looked so into the show, into the audience, he could tell this guy was passionate about music. He smiled and shut his laptop. It was time to start getting ready.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto slid on his skinny jeans with the black chains and a black V-neck shirt. He looked in the mirror, his eyes had dark circles under his eyes, he splashed cold water on his face and took a deep breath. He was having the shakes, he was anxious. He couldn't wait to get up on that stage tonight. He had singing withdrawal, he lived for it. He turned on his music to the maximum and started singing, he sang at the top of his lungs. He closed his eyes and let the music take control of him.

"Up on the mountain, I see down below, it's easy to lose yourself I know!" he sang. Music spoke to him and made him feel. It helped him cope with things he would never be able to change. "Everybody gets high, everybody gets low, life can be such overdose!" he screamed. He sat down on his bed and tapped his foot to the music and let it consume. The song ended and took a deep breath. He was ready.

Naruto grabbed his keys and walked out of the door. He started up his car and rolled the windows down and blasted music and sang at the top of his lungs while he drove down the road.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke grabbed the keys off the table and ran out the door. "Drive safe!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke jumped in the car and blasted music. He drove down the road, singing and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He was so pumped for the show.

He pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and stepped out, there were a good many people here for just a small local show, Sasuke was surprised. He leaned against his car and lit up a cigarette, taking a long inhale. He looked up when he heard a familiar song blasting from a car coming down the road. A Volkswagen sped into the parking lot and parked in the area reserved for band members. Sasuke recognized him as the vocalist for Nostalgic For Disaster. Sasuke's heart fluttered, he was so excited.

Sasuke flicked his cigarette and walked into the coffee shop. It was busy, but Sasuke ordered a cup of coffee and stood against the wall in the back. The first band was setting, they were called Something Gorgeous, and he hoped they were good. Sasuke couldn't get his mind off of the lead singer of the headlining band. There was something about him.

Sasuke thought the instrumentals in Something Gorgeous were absolutely great, but the vocals were terrible. The guy did not know how to sing, he realized why once he walked off the stage and immediately had chicks surrounding him. It was about the fame, not about the music.

While the second band was setting up, Sasuke stepped outside and lit up a cigarette, he was having a great time so far, but his anticipation was growing. He decided to listen to the next band from the door outside. Next thing he knew, the vocalist for Nostalgic For Disaster was standing next to him, searching for a lighter in his pockets. "Damn it." The blonde whispered. "Need a light?" Sasuke asked. "Please." The blonde said, as Sasuke lit his cigarette for him. The blonde inhaled deep and looked up at Sasuke on the exhale. "Never seen you around here before." The blonde said. "Just moved here yesterday from the city." Sasuke said. "Ah, I see, then I better make this show kick ass, gotta impress a big city dude." The blonde laughed. Sasuke smiled. "Naruto." The blonde said, extending his hand. "Sasuke." He said, shaking Naruto's hand. "After the show, come find me, tell me how you liked it, I'm gonna need that lighter again." Naruto laughed, flicking his cigarette. "Will do." Sasuke smiled, flicking his as well.

Naruto walked back inside, his heart was pounding; it was almost time! He had played here so many times, and just got more excited each time. As the second band exited the stage, Naruto helped them remove their equipment, local bands were just one big family. Gaara was setting up his drums. Kiba, Shino, and Neji were worked on hooking up the amps. Naruto began to set up the microphone and testing it. "Yo, I'm testing this shit, is it working?" he said into the mic. The crowd laughed, Naruto noticed Sasuke in the back laughing. He really was going to do his best for this kid, just to prove to him that all good bands aren't just from the city.

Naruto grabbed the mic from the stand and the lights dimmed, he felt chills run down his spine. The guitar riff began and Naruto let it take over his whole body. "Everything I saw won't mean anything less, when I'm down in the grave and you've put me to rest!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke stepped forward as soon as he heard Naruto's voice, he couldn't believe it. He was in a trance. He couldn't stop looking at Naruto, he was running around on stage, pushing his hair back and screaming into a mic. "This is for the kids with the beaten in lips, who parents try to shut them up using their fists. Keep living loud and proud, they never can hold you down!" Naruto sang. Sasuke couldn't believe the vocals on this kids. His cleans and his screams were perfect.

Sasuke listened to the rest of their set, moving up in the crowd with each song, until he was touching the stage. Naruto was very active with his audience, and Sasuke loved that in a showman. The guitars ends and Naruto ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Thank you guys, you all fucking rock!" Naruto said into the mic. The lights come back on and Sasuke stepped outside and let the cool night air blow through his hair. He was really getting into the music and even moshed a little. He loved Nostalgic For Disaster, he couldn't even begin to say how amazing they were.

People started pouring out of the coffee shop and getting into their cars. Sasuke watched the bands load their equipment into their vans and trucks. They all knew each other and were shooting the shit. Sasuke put a cigarette to his lips and lit it. "So, what did you think city boy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, he was still sweaty as hell. "Dude, I cannot begin to tell you how amazing that was. You have an amazing voice." Sasuke said. "Thanks man, it means a lot to me. This shit is my life, don't know where I would be about my band." Naruto said, putting a cigarette to his mouth. "I feel the same way about my music dude, I would be nowhere without it, probably dead." Sasuke said, handing him the lighter. "I'm in the same boat with you." Naruto smiled. They were silent for a minute. "So were you in a band back home?" Naruto asked. "No, not talented enough for all that. I just sing for fun, I love singing, but I suck at it." Sasuke chuckled. "Do you have a phone?" Naruto asked. "Uh, yeah." Sasuke said, digging in his pockets for it. Naruto grabbed it and programmed his number into Sasuke's phone. "Text me, we're gonna chill. You seem cool as shit Sasuke, and you really appreciate music. And I'm gonna show you that your voice doesn't suck." Naruto said. "Wow, thanks man. I definitely want to chill sometime." Sasuke said. "I gotta get out of here, but shoot me a text when you get home or whatever." Naruto said. "Will do." Sasuke smiled, he was really happy about this.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke pulled into the driveway and walked inside, it was two in the morning before he got in, Itachi was still awake. "Hey little bro, how was the show?" Itachi asked. "It was amazing, I even made a friend!" Sasuke smiled. "Oh yeah, who?" Itachi asked. "The lead singer of the headlining band." Sasuke said. "Of course you would make friends with a band member." Itachi smiled. Sasuke laughed at that. "Well I'm gonna head to bed, I'm exhausted." Sasuke said, stretching. "Alright, goodnight." Itachi smiled. Sasuke walked into his room and stripped off his clothes and fell into bed. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Naruto.

Naruto walked into his apartment and hopped into the shower. The show was amazing and he felt so great. He continued to sing in the shower. He couldn't get his mind off of Sasuke. He felt an instant connection to this kid. Naruto stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He slipped on boxers and sat on the edge of his bed. His phone vibrated, he smiled when he read it, "Hey, it's Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto were texting non-stop for a few days. They talked about music and the bands that saved them and inspired them. Sasuke couldn't believe how fast he made a connection with this kid. Sasuke just poured himself a cup of coffee when his phone vibrated.  
"Hey, do you wanna hang out after I practice?" Naruto asked.  
"Name the time and place." Sasuke said.  
"Coffee shop, around 6?" Naruto asked.  
"I'll be there." Sasuke said.  
"I'm looking forward to it." Naruto said.  
Sasuke smiled at his phone. He was happy. It had been so long since he was genuinely happy. "Hey you, smile more often." Itachi said. Sasuke turned to face his brother and he sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "It's this boy. You two click so well." Itachi said. "You haven't even met him yet." Sasuke said. "Your mood gives it away bro, don't underestimate me." Itachi chuckled. "I need a cigarette." Sasuke said and walked out to the patio.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto stared at his ceiling and took a long drag from his cigarette. He was nervous about seeing Sasuke tonight. He couldn't stop talking to him, he checked his phone every minute for a new text message. He pushed the damp, blonde locks out of his face. He thought a shower would calm him down, but to no avail. Why was he so nervous? What was this guy doing to him?

Naruto pulled himself together as best as he could and walked out the door, the sooner practice was over, the sooner he could see Sasuke. He turned up his music and sang as loud as he could to block out the anxiety. He couldn't open his heart, it's the surest way to pain that he has ever known.

Practice didn't go so well. "Dude, Naruto what is up with you? You seem distracted." Kiba said. "It's that Sasuke kid." Gaara chuckled. "Shut up." Naruto spat, gulping down water. "Hey, we need a merch bitch, why don't you ask him?" Gaara laughed. "Way ahead of you." Naruto chuckled. "You're seeing him after this aren't you?" Neji asked. "Yeah, why?" Naruto asked. "Oh, he's in love." Neji laughed. "Shut the fuck up." Naruto mumbled. "Dude, we are just fucking with you. We're happy for you man, just don't let it get in the way of the band." Kiba smiled. "You know that will never happen." Naruto smiled.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke leaned against his car, dragging on a cigarette and checking the time every five seconds. When he saw Naruto's car pull in, he took a sigh of relief. He stomped out his cigarette and met Naruto at his car. "Hey man." Naruto said, high fiving him. "How was practice?" Sasuke asked. "It was practice." Naruto laughed. Sasuke chuckled.

They went inside and ordered coffee. Naruto got his coffee with tons of cream and sugar. Sasuke shook his head at that. "What?" Naruto asked. "We're the opposite when it comes to coffee." Sasuke said, ordering his black. "That's disgusting." Naruto said. "I could say the same about yours." Sasuke chuckled. They sat down and sipped from their coffee cups. "So I had a question for you." Naruto said. "What's up?" Sasuke asked. "Would you like to run the merch table for us at shows?" Naruto asked. "Definitely dude! That would be awesome." Sasuke smiled. "Good, because I was gonna make you do it either way." Naruto smiled and looked at him. Naruto's blue eyes melted Sasuke from the inside. "It's a nice night, wanna go for a walk? I know a great place." Naruto asked. "Sure." Sasuke smiled.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke followed Naruto to the end of a dead end road and parked. "Come on." Naruto smiled. There was path going into the woods. The moon illuminated through the trees, it was breathtaking. Naruto lit a cigarette and offered one to Sasuke. They walked side by side, just enjoying the weather. "So, tell me about Sasuke." Naruto said. "Well, I moved here from the city. Just me and my brother, Itachi. We really moved to get away from my father, he's an abusive prick. And my mom died when I was really young in a car accident." Sasuke said. "Damn dude, I'm sorry." Naruto said. "Nah, it's okay. Such is life. We all have a story. What's yours?" Sasuke asked. "Well…where do I start? I guess that I've been living on my own since I was sixteen. My dad died of a drug overdose and my mom committed suicide shortly after that. Singing became my drug, I live for it." Naruto said. "Wow, I'm so sorry." Sasuke said. "Like you said, such is life. Everything happens for a reason." Naruto smiled. "Yeah…just like meeting you happened for a reason." Sasuke smiled. "Why do you say that?" Naruto asked. "We have a connection." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, can I be honest?" Naruto asked. "Of course." Sasuke said. "I'm gay, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Naruto said, looking down. "Oh yeah? Another thing we have in common." Sasuke chuckled. "Wait, really?" Naruto said, surprised. "Really." Sasuke smiled. Naruto just smiled. "Now can I be honest with you?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "I can't stop thinking about you." Sasuke said. "I can't stop thinking about you either, it kinda fucked me up at practice tonight." Naruto said, stopping to look up at the moon. Sasuke stopped and stared with him. "Will you forgive me for feeling this way? Because we just met. Tell me that's okay." Sasuke said. "It's okay." Naruto smiled, looking at him. "Good, I can do this now." Sasuke said, and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was setting up the merch table at the coffee shop while Naruto and the band set up their equipment on stage. Naruto and Sasuke kept stealing glances at each other. They had been going out for about a month now. "Testing, testing, is this bitch working?" Naruto said into the mic, everyone laughed. Kiba bumped Sasuke's shoulder. "You're in for a treat tonight man." Kiba said. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "You'll see." Kiba smiled and headed to the stage.

"What's up everyone? We're Nostalgic For Disaster." Naruto said into the mic. Everyone cheered and clapped. "We have a new song coming for you tonight, I was going to save it for last, but what the hell? I can't hold in the excitement anymore. Who in the audience has ever met someone that you felt a literal spark with when you kissed for the first time?" Naruto asked. People in the audience raised their hands and Sasuke smiled and raised his. Naruto smiled directly at him and raised his hand. "Me too, and that's what this next song is about." Naruto smiled and the intro began to play. Sasuke hadn't heard this song yet.

"When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes, is this love? Maybe one day." Naruto sang the chorus. Sasuke was in awe of him, he tried not to shed tears of happiness. Naruto wrote this song for him. "I've got the scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends. Is this love? Maybe one day. So don't turn on the lights, I'll give you what you like." Naruto sang, staring at Sasuke.

People were buying merch like crazy from the table, but Sasuke was so distracted by Naruto. He was falling for him, his heart still fluttered just by his look. Sasuke just stared at Naruto for the rest of the show.

After the show, they loaded all of the equipment into the van and Sasuke finally got to kiss Naruto. "Did you write that for me?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah...did you like it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto hard. "Come back to my place with me?" Sasuke asked. "Definitely." Naruto smiled. "My brother wants to meet you anyway." Sasuke smiled. "I gotta help them back to the garage with the equipment, first." Naruto said. "Get out of here love birds!" Kiba said. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely, get the fuck out of here." Kiba said. Everyone laughed.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Sasuke pulled into Sasuke's driveway. "I've driven back this road a million times when I need to think, who would have thought you lived here?" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled. "It's a lot different than I'm used to." Sasuke said, unlocking the front door. "Itachi?" Sasuke yelled. "Hey, there you are, I tried to call you, I have to go out of town for the night for work." Itachi said. "This must be Naruto." Itachi smiled, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled. "I've heard you have quite a voice." Itachi said. "I hear that sometimes." Naruto laughed. "I'm sorry I have to run, but Naruto it was so nice to meet you, know you're welcome here anytime." Itachi smiled and headed out the door. Sasuke locked the door behind him and gathered Naruto in his arms. "I finally have you to myself." Sasuke whispered, kissing him hard. "Alone in your house none the less." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke lead Naruto upstairs and shut the door behind them. "Your room is a lot cleaner than mine." Naruto said. "Itachi is a bit OCD, he likes order." Sasuke laughed, putting on some music. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him down on the bed on top of him. The began to kiss and the music flowed through both of them. Naruto bit Sasuke's lip and he let out a soft moan, pressing Naruto more into his body. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck and he clawed into the raven's shirt. Naruto sat up and removed his shirt, he was toned, had beautiful sun kissed skin. Sasuke admired his body art. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off of him and began to kiss his chest. Sasuke was dizzy with euphoria. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's jeans and slid the zipper down slowly. "You're so hard..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke bit his lip, looking at Naruto with eager eyes. Naruto released Sasuke's member from his boxers and began to stroke it. "Oh Sasuke, you're so big." Naruto said, taking the head in his mouth. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck Naruto...oh my god." Sasuke moaned. Naruto took his whole member into his mouth and stroked it up and down with his tongue. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop." Sasuke moaned out. Sasuke lost control and put himself on top of Naruto, kissing him hard, biting his neck and chest. Sasuke pulled Naruto's pants off of him and then removed his pants the rest of the way. "Naruto...you're huge." Sasuke said, his face flush. "What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto snickered, biting his lip. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and pulled him towards him. "I'm going to fuck you." Sasuke said, pushing himself into Naruto. Naruto screamed in pleasure. Sasuke moaned loudly, Naruto felt so good. "Oh Sasuke, your cock feels so good inside of me." Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust into Naruto harder and faster. "Naruto, I'm going to cum." Sasuke said, letting out a loud moan and releasing into Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly and came. Sasuke pulled out slowly, panting and lie down next to Naruto. Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke lit a cigarette and shared it with Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up at him. "I love you." Sasuke said. Naruto was so overwhelmed with happiness at that moment. "I love you too Sasuke, so much." Naruto said, kissing him. Naruto pulled away and noticed a purple mark on Sasuke's neck. "Did I give you a hickey?" Naruto giggled. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Shit..." Sasuke whispered. "What?" Naruto asked, concerned. "It's not a hickey Naruto." Sasuke said, looking away. Sasuke grabbed his shirt off the floor and wiped his neck off, there was a long purple-red scar across Sasuke's neck. "What is that?" Naruto said, voice shaking. "It's a scar...from when I tried to commit suicide." Sasuke said, looking down. Naruto didn't know what to say. "You see, I moved here because of my father. My dad was really abusive towards Itachi and me. On my 16th birthday, he gave me the most severe beating I had ever gotten. He broke my ribs and gave me a concussion. He refused to take me to a hospital and Itachi was afraid our dad would wail on me harder if he took me to the hospital. I went up to my room, put on my favorite song and I slit my own throat." Sasuke said. Naruto had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I use really good concealer to cover it up. And when I told you that I can't sing, I really meant it. I permanently damaged my vocal chords. They were surprised I could speak again." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I don't even know how to respond." Naruto said. "It's okay, it's a lot to take in, but I'm okay now. I'm away from him and I have you." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto softly on the lips. "Let's just relax and sleep, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said, gathering Naruto into his arms. Naruto held Sasuke a lot tighter that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto had been together for about five months now and things were going great for the both of them. In the first three months of their relationship, every Nostalgic For Disaster show had sold out and the band was getting ready to go on tour, but things were slowing down.

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late." Naruto said, walking into band practice, energy drink in hand. "You're always late." Gaara said. "Woah, I could cut the tension in here with a butter knife, what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, sit down, we need to talk." Kiba said. Naruto hated those four words, but he sat down and tried to remain calm. "What's up?" he asked. "The past two months, we haven't played a single show because we are getting ready to tour and I can count on one hand how many times we've practiced." Kiba said. "And?" Naruto began. "We think you're a little too preoccupied with Sasuke." Neji said. "What?" Naruto said, laughing. They all remained quiet. "Are you serious? Just because I want to spend time with my boyfriend doesn't mean anything." Naruto raised his voice. "Naruto, this is the only practice you haven't brought him to and that's because we begged you not to. All the other times you were too busy making out with him to even fucking sing." Neji said. Naruto was getting pissed off, he was shaking. "Dude, are you about this band or are you about Sasuke?" Kiba asked. "Why can't I be about both?" Naruto asked with an attitude. "You could if you had any concept of balance." Gaara said. "What did you fucking say?" Naruto stood up and yelled. "Stop, now. I'm diffusing this now!" Kiba said. Naruto started to pace and lit a cigarette. "Naruto, this is your dream and ever since Sasuke has been around, you haven't focused on the band at all, we think maybe it's time we find someone else to sing for us." Neji said. Naruto stopped in his tracks. "No, guys, no please, this band is my life, it's everything to me. This band saved my fucking life." Naruto pleaded. "Then make your decision." Kiba said. Naruto pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Sasuke, using his four least favorite words; 'We need to talk...'

"Sasuke, come here for a second." Itachi yelled up the stairs. "Yeah?" Sasuke said, entering the kitchen. "Let's talk." Itachi said, motioning to the chair. "You know how I've been going out of town a lot?" Itachi asked. "Yeah?" Sasuke said. "It's about dad." Itachi said. Sasuke stayed silent, the mention of his father brought him nothing but anger. "What about him?" Sasuke asked. "He's dying Sasuke, he has stage four liver cancer." Itachi said. Sasuke just scoffed at that and shook his head. "What does that have to do with you going out of town?" Sasuke asked. "Legal things for when he dies." Itachi said. "He's coming here to see you before he passes, I'm going to pick him up tomorrow. We both need this closure." Itachi said. "I don't need fucking closure, he needs to just fucking die already, it's long overdue!" Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke..." Itachi began. "No! I'm doing fucking doing this." Sasuke yelled and slammed his bedroom door.

Sasuke knew that Itachi was going to do this regardless of what he said. So Sasuke did what he always did, turned his music all the way up and screamed. He punched his wall, he threw things off of his desk, he kicked his door. He was livid. Then, Naruto's voice sang to him from his computer and he calmed down instantly. It was the song that Naruto had written for him and he smiled. He sat down on his bed and checked his phone, his heart sank. "We need to talk..." is what Naruto had sent him. Sasuke broke down crying, he hated those four words.

"Well, let me go talk to him and then I'll be back." Naruto said, grabbing his keys. "Good luck." Neji said and Naruto got into his car. Naruto turned up the music and he let himself cry. He was falling so hard for Sasuke and now he had to choose between him and his music. Naruto just couldn't help but spend so much time with Sasuke. He made him so happy, they laughed together, they had fun together, they loved music. Naruto didn't know how he was going to get through this. But he couldn't let the dream he worked so hard for die.

He pulled into Sasuke's driveway and saw his sitting on the porch steps smoking a cigarette. He had two empty packs next to him, he had a full pack earlier that day when he saw him. Naruto took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked over to Sasuke. "Can I sit?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just nodded. Naruto leaned over to kiss him and could tell that Sasuke had been crying. "Sasuke..." Naruto began. "Just do it." Sasuke said, dragging from his cigarette. Naruto just looked at him. "I know what those four words mean." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto, tears staining his cheeks. "I just have to focus on the band right now...I'm not focusing enough on that." Naruto said. "Okay..." Sasuke said, he was shaking. Sasuke stood up and walked inside the house, slamming the door behind him. Naruto got back into his car and drove back to practice, tears spilling from his eyes.

Sasuke went up to his room and locked his door. He turned on his favorite song and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had been here before. Sasuke couldn't face his father tomorrow. Sasuke's mind flashed back to the many beatings he had, all the bruises and cuts he had to lie about at school. Now, Naruto was gone. Sasuke thought maybe he could've gotten through this with Naruto by his side, but now Naruto was gone and he didn't have the strength to face his father without him. Sasuke opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the razor blade off of the top shelf and shut the medicine cabinet. He turned the razor over in his hand multiple times before looking in the mirror and raising it to his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto chugged a bottle of water after practice. He had been screaming so much that his throat hurt. "I've never seen this much passion in you." Kiba smiled. "Well today kinda fucking sucked." Naruto said. "Dude, I'm sorry." Gaara said. "No, you guys were right. This is what I need. This is my dream. I need to be at my A game for this tour and I wasn't focusing enough." Naruto said, but he was still aching. "Well, let's call it a night and come back tomorrow." Kiba said. "Cool." Naruto said, grabbing his keys. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep and just forget about today. He decided to take the back road home, the one that went past Sasuke's house.

Naruto exited to the clearing in front of Sasuke's house and saw police lights and an ambulance, he panicked. He pulled into the grass and parked his car. He saw Itachi pacing in front of the house on the phone and he was crying. Naruto bolted out of the car. "Sasuke...Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed. Itachi saw Naruto coming towards him and ran to him and embraced him. "Naruto, don't look, don't look, shut your eyes." Itachi yelled through tears. "Oh my God, Sasuke!" Naruto panicked and struggled against Itachi's grip. Naruto's eyes widened when a stretcher came out of the house. A paramedic was straddling Sasuke pumping air into a tube in his throat, another was holding up an IV bag of fluid. "No! Sasuke, no!" Naruto screamed, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke's hand was limp, hanging off the side of the stretcher, covered in blood. His face was covered in blood. Naruto pushed himself out of Itachi's grip, Itachi collapsed on the grass and screamed. Two police officers had to take Naruto and hold him down. "Sasuke, please God no! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

"We need to get him a blood transfusion, stat!" the paramedic yelled and shut the ambulance doors and they took off down the road. Everything was blurry, the world grew quite around him, he was in shock. The two officers ran to Itachi's side and picked him up off the ground. Naruto couldn't move, he could hear people talking, but it was muffled.

"Naruto!" Itachi yelled. Naruto snapped back that instant. "Let's go, we have to get up and go." Itachi said. Naruto just nodded his head and stood up. Itachi had to carry him to the police car, Naruto just couldn't snap out of it. Itachi got in the front seat with the officer and Naruto was in the back seat, just staring at the floor. Naruto was in autopilot when they arrived at the hospital. He sat in the waiting room with Itachi and stared at the floor. "Naruto, this isn't your fault." Itachi said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, it is." Naruto whispered. "Sasuke didn't get to explain to you why he was so upset." Itachi said. Naruto looked up at him. "Our father is dying of cancer and he was going to come here to see Sasuke before he passed, Sasuke was furious, he didn't want to see him." Itachi said. Now Naruto felt worse, because he didn't even ask Sasuke if he was going to be okay or go after him or anything. He just let him go. Naruto hung his head and let tears spill out of his eyes.

The doctor came out and both boys stood up immediately. "He's going to survive." the doctor said. Naruto and Itachi both fell to the floor in tears, they were so relieved. "But the damage to his vocal chords is irreversible. He'll never speak again, I'm sorry." the doctor put his hands on Itachi's shoulder. "Once we get him stabilized we can take you both back to see him." the doctor smiled and walked back into the emergency room.

Itachi put his head in his hands and sobbed, he would never hear his brothers voice again. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and shut out the world around him, he couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke had told him that they were amazed he could even speak the last time he cut his throat, now he reopened the wounds and there was severe damage, he wouldn't speak again. "Uchiha family?" a nurse called and they both darted into the emergency room.

Sasuke's throat was wrapped up tight and he had oxygen in his nose and blood going into his arm. Naruto was surprised he was awake, but he was completely doped up on medication. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered and sat down next to him. Sasuke looked over slowly and looked at his brother. Itachi stroked Sasuke's hair, which still was caked with blood and he wept into the mattress. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and his eyes widened. Naruto started to cry and turned around, he couldn't see him like this. Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing was coming out. "Don't try to talk Sasuke, you'll open your stitches." Itachi said, he noticed Sasuke was still looking at Naruto. "Naruto, sit with him." Itachi said, helping Naruto sit down in the chair. Naruto still couldn't look up at him, he was biting his finger to keep from crying, but the tears were spilling and he couldn't stop them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed tight, Naruto looked up at him then. Sasuke managed to shake his head as much as he could. Naruto just nodded and kissed Sasuke's hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said through tears and squeezed Sasuke's hand tight.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto woke up still holding Sasuke's hand. Itachi had a cup of coffee sitting next to him. Sasuke was still sleeping, he was so doped up on medication that he looked dead. "Naruto, they have to put Sasuke's feeding tube in, let me take you back to get your car." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and got up, it was hard letting go of Sasuke's hand, he didn't want to say goodbye.

Itachi called a cab to take him and Naruto back to the house. Naruto just stared out the window, he just couldn't believe that all of this was happening. Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto squeezed it. A tear fell from his cheek. "Naruto, this isn't your fault." Itachi whispered.

They got out of the cab and Itachi hugged Naruto tight. "I'll be back at the hospital tonight." Naruto said. "Okay, get some sleep." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and got into his car, he drove to practice so he could tell the guys what happened. Naruto turned up his music and started to cry. He slammed the steering wheel with his palms and slammed his head against the headrest. "Why Sasuke?" he cried.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, you look a mess, what's up? Are you okay?" Kiba asked, concerned. "Guys..." Naruto began to sob uncontrollably. They all rushed to their feet and embraced Naruto. "Naruto, what happened?" Neji asked. "Sasuke...he...he tried to kill himself. He slit his throat..." Naruto cried, starting to hyperventilate. "Sit down Naruto." Gaara said, sitting Naruto down in a chair. "Is Sasuke alright?" Kiba asked, shocked. "He's alive...but..." Naruto began, shaking. "He...he won't ever speak again." Naruto cried, unable to control himself. Neji, Gaara, and Kiba sat with Naruto and calmed him down as much as they could. Naruto then explained about how on top of the break-up, Sasuke was dealing with issues with his father.

"Naruto, we are going to call off the tour, you need to be here for Sasuke. All of us do. We are going to do whatever we can to help." Kiba said, tears in his eyes. After sitting in silence for a while, Naruto looked up at his friends. "I need to get back to the hospital." Naruto said. "We are all going." Neji said, grabbing his keys.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and his friends walked into the hospital. Itachi was in the waiting room. "Itachi, what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Blood transfusion, he'll be done in a few minutes." Itachi said, he didn't sleep either. Itachi handed Naruto a cup of coffee, he used the cup to try to steady his hands. "They are sending him to a psychiatric hospital for a week after he becomes well enough. I already added you to the visitors list." Itachi managed a weak smile. "Thank you." Naruto said. They all sat in the waiting room for a few more minutes when the doctor came out. "He's awake, you guys can go back now." the doctor said. They all walked back and Naruto looked at Sasuke, he seemed a bit more alert today. Naruto walked in and sat down next to him, his friends followed behind him.

Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply. "Are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded slowly. He noticed that the band was there and he smiled at them. "Man, we are here for you alright? We are going to do whatever we can to help out." Gaara said. Sasuke mouthed "Thank you." to them. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and tried to hold back the tears. Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek with his other hand and smiled at him. "I'm okay." Sasuke mouthed. "I just want to hear your voice..." Naruto whispered, letting a tear slip down his face. "I'm so fucking sorry..." Naruto cried.

Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara all sat with Sasuke for a few hours, but when the nurse came in to do his feeding tube and IV injections, they left. Naruto waited outside of Sasuke's room until the nurse was done. Itachi walked in through the hospital doors, with a man that Naruto didn't recognize. "Naruto, I thought you would have gone home by now..." Itachi smiled, he was nervous. Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked up at the man next to Itachi. "Naruto...this is my and Sasuke's father." Itachi said, softly. Naruto balled his fists and tried to keep himself calm. "Sasuke's all done now, you can see him." the nurse smiled as she walked out of the room. Itachi and his father walked into the room.

Naruto walked outside and lit a cigarette with shaky hands. He was so mad, but he knew he couldn't do anything drastic. He let the smoke cloud his lungs, he was beginning to calm down. He tossed his cigarette and walked back inside, there was commotion down the hall, Naruto already knew it was Sasuke. Naruto saw Itachi pulling his father out of Sasuke's room, his nose was bleeding. Naruto rushed down the hall and into Sasuke's room. Nurses were injecting him with a sedative, his heart rate was going wild. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped fighting the nurses and looked at Naruto, instantly calming down, but then the sedative knocked him out.

Itachi came back inside and saw Naruto sitting with his elbows on his knees, looking down. "That was stupid of you." Naruto said. "I know." Itachi said, sitting next to him. "He's lucky Sasuke got to him before I did." Naruto said. "Well he's gone now, I called him a taxi and he's going home." Itachi said, he was clearly frustrated. "My father realizes now that he will never earn Sasuke's forgiveness." Itachi said. "He doesn't deserve it." Naruto said, looking up at Itachi. " ?" a doctor inquired. "Yes?" Itachi said. "I'm Doctor Demina, I'm the head psychologist here at the hospital, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke's treatment plan for when he leaves the hospital." she smiled. "Alright, can Naruto come with me? He's Sasuke's boyfriend." Itachi said. "Of course." she said and led them down the hallway to her office.

"So Itachi, we found an inpatient program that Sasuke can go to for two weeks to make sure he is no longer a danger to himself, then we will send him to an outpatient therapist." Doctor Demina said. "That sounds wonderful, I'll fill out the paperwork now." Itachi said, pulling out a pen. "How about a speech therapist?" Naruto asked. The doctor looked at him and was silent. "Naruto...Sasuke's vocal chords are permanently damaged, there's nothing we can do." she said, sympathetic. "You don't even want to try?!" Naruto yelled, standing up. "Naruto..." Itachi said. "Fuck this man." Naruto said and stormed out of the room. He punched the wall and let the tears fall freely. "Sasuke...I swear...I'll help you get your voice back." he whispered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Itachi walked Sasuke into the inpatient psychiatric hospital. A nurses assistant started to take Sasuke's vitals while Itachi went to fill out the paperwork. Naruto stood next to Sasuke and held his hand tight. "Sasuke, I need to do a personal search on you to make sure you don't have anything on your that could hurt you or others." the nurses assistant said, leading Sasuke into an exam room. Naruto went to sit with Itachi in the small office with the nurse. "Sasuke will be on our adult unit, you and Naruto can come visit him every day if you like. He will visit with his doctor every morning and his therapist in the afternoon." the nurse said. Sasuke joined them in the office and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto rubbed circles on the back of Sasuke's hand.

They went back on the adult unit and settled Sasuke into his room, it was small with a single bed with a thin sheet, one pillow, and a rough feeling green blanket, and a cubby for his clothing and personal products. The light in his room was so bright, it made the white walls seems so much brighter. "I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can, okay?" Naruto said, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly. "I love you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "I love you too." Sasuke mouthed and smiled.

Naruto got into the passenger seat of Itachi's car. "Naruto, I wanted to let you know that I did look into a speech therapist, there's no way I can afford it, even with insurance." Itachi frowned. "I'll help." Naruto said. "How?" Itachi asked. "I'm in the most popular local band in town, I'll hold a charity event. I'll raise the money. I'll do anything." Naruto said, determination in his voice. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to Sasuke." Itachi said, tearing up. Naruto hugged him the best he could from the passenger seat.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

The band was setting up in the coffee shop, it was their third show this week. The cost for extensive speech therapy was about one thousand dollars, Sasuke would need at very least a year of speech therapy. "I wanna thank everyone for coming out tonight, we have already made three hundred dollars for Sasuke! You have no idea how much it means to me and his brother that we have so much support for him!" Naruto said, everyone cheered and clapped. The lights dimmed and the guitars began to play, Naruto got into his zone. "What doesn't kill you, makes you wish you were dead, got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper. And I can't take one more moment of this silence, the loneliness is haunting me..." Naruto sang loudly. He was feeling so many emotions at once, he felt like he could cry right there on stage. They played a ten song set and made another three hundred dollars. "We're over half way there Naruto!" Kiba smiled. "Hopefully one more show and we will have all the money." Naruto said, shutting the doors to the van. "I really want to thank you guys for this. It means more than you'll ever know." Naruto said, looking at his fellow band members. "You would do it for us. We are a family." Neji smiled. They all hugged and Naruto finally let the tears spill. "Don't start man, you're gonna get me going." Kiba said, rubbing his eyes. Gaara let one tear slip down his face. "Get out of here, go see your man." Gaara said. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Naruto said and climbed into his car.

Naruto walked down the hall to Sasuke's room, he was sitting on his bed drawing. Naruto knocked softly and walked in and sat next to him on the bed. "Hey you." Naruto said, giving Sasuke a kiss. "How was your day?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scribbled on his note pad. "It was okay. How was yours?" Sasuke wrote. "Wonderful. I have over half of the money for your speech therapy." Naruto smiled. "You're too good to me." Sasuke scribbled on his note pad.

The nurse knocked on the door and came in. "Sasuke, I need to put the treatment on your wound." she said. Sasuke looked at Naruto, hinting at him to look away. Naruto did, Sasuke wouldn't let him look at his wound. Sasuke removed the bandage around his neck, it was a mix of blotchy red and purple. Naruto peered at it from out of the corner of his eye, he instantly wished he hadn't. "It's looking really good Sasuke, should be completely healed by the end of the week." the nurse smiled and put a new bandage around Sasuke's neck. After the nurse left, Sasuke looked at Naruto, he wouldn't look back at him and his hands were shaking. Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard being strong all the time." Naruto said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Then don't." Sasuke mouthed to him. For some reason, that set Naruto off and he began to bawl. Sasuke held him tight and he was upset that he couldn't comfort Naruto with his words. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin to look at him. "I love you." he mouthed. "I love you too...so much Sasuke." Naruto said, kissing him.

Visiting hours came to an end and the boys kissed goodbye. Naruto got into his car and took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to hear Sasuke's voice again, he would die before he gave up.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Sasuke, wait for me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was walking away from him, but no matter how fast Naruto ran, he couldn't catch up."Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Sasuke...I love you, please..." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke stopped and turned around, Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't have a mouth. Naruto screamed as Sasuke brought a razor to his throat, and sliced it open._

Naruto woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face, his breath ragged. He looked at his hands, they were shaking violently, he pressed his palms into his eyes and let the tears fall. He sat like that for what seemed like hours, he couldn't stop crying. He finally looked at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. He pushed the covers off of him and went to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face repeatedly. When he looked up into the mirror, he noticed how dark the bags under his eyes were, he hadn't slept without a nightmare since that night...

Naruto walked to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep. Sasuke was coming home today from the inpatient hospital and the speech therapist was coming to see him tomorrow. Naruto raised the rest of the money in one hour at his last show. Naruto stepped out on to his balcony and lit a cigarette. He drank his coffee and stared out at the sky. It was pitch dark still, but it was quiet and it helped calm him down. "I just wanna hear him tell me he loves me..." Naruto whispered to the sky.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Itachi walked into the hospital and Sasuke was waiting with his bag of clothes, he was smiling, that brought a smile to Naruto and Itachi's faces. Itachi hugged Sasuke tight and took his bag from him. Naruto kissed Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home." Naruto smiled and they walked outside. Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled, he brought out his notepad and scribbled really quick. "I missed the outdoors." it read. "We can sit outside when we get home." Naruto smiled. "Can I have a cig?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely not, it's not completely healed yet!" Naruto scolded. Sasuke pouted and Naruto just kissed him.

When they got home, Itachi made lunch, Sasuke's had to be pureed in the blender. Naruto could barely stand to watch him consume his food like that. After lunch, they sat outside on the porch swing. Kiba, Gaara, and Neji came over and they all sat on the porch. Sasuke wrote on his notepad and tapped on Naruto. "Sing to me please." he wrote. Naruto smiled and asked Kiba to go get the acoustic guitar out of the car. Naruto tuned it and smiled at Sasuke. "Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?" Naruto sang. Sasuke was watching Naruto in awe, his voice still shook him to the core, it warmed his soul. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first, let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words." Naruto sang, it wasn't one of his songs, but it always made him think of Sasuke when he heard it."We live on front porches and swing life away, we get by just fine here on minimum wage, if love is a labor, I'll slave til the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand." Naruto sang.

Itachi watched them from the kitchen window. Sasuke was in a trance while he watched Naruto sing to him. He honestly believed that if Sasuke could ever speak again, Naruto would be the one to bring it out of him.

After the rest of the band left, Sasuke and Naruto got ready for bed. Naruto was going to stay with Sasuke for a while. Sasuke brought Naruto into his arms and kissed him deeply. Naruto caressed Sasuke's cheek and stared into his eyes. "I love you." Naruto said. "I love you." Sasuke mouthed and smiled. Tears collected in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke wiped them away quickly and shook his head. "I just miss your voice..." Naruto said. Sasuke just held him tighter. Sasuke was angry at himself because he couldn't talk to Naruto to soothe him, but Sasuke didn't really think he would have lived through that.

Naruto fell asleep really quickly, Sasuke knew he hadn't been sleeping. He stroked Naruto's hair and snuggled into him as much as he could. He was going to try his hardest to speak again.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

The speech therapist arrived at Sasuke's house around noon the next day, he sat down with Sasuke and examined his throat. "It's healed enough to begin therapy, but it's going to be a long road, but there is a small possibility that you will speak again Sasuke." the therapist smiled. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke squeezed back, there was hope after all.

The therapist began by lightly massaging Sasuke's throat, trying to stimulate his vocal chords. "Does that hurt Sasuke?" she asked, he shook his head. "Now I want you to try to hum." she said. Sasuke attempted to hum, it came out a crackled squeak before he began to cough. Naruto held Sasuke's hand tight. "Are you okay?!" Naruto asked, panicked. "It's a normal response Naruto, his vocal chords are still raw from the damage, but this is a good sign, he's able to get tiny noises out, which is better than I was expecting!" the therapist smiled wide.

Naruto and Itachi stepped outside while the speech therapist worked with Sasuke on some vocal exercises. "Naruto..." Itachi began, looking down, his hair hiding his eyes. "Yeah?" Naruto said, looking over at him. "Thank you..." Itachi said as a tear slid down his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been months and Sasuke couldn't get past the point of a small squeak. His vocal chords were healed, but the nerves were permanently damaged. Naruto sat on the front porch smoking a cigarette when the speech therapist walked out. "Anything?" Naruto asked, looking up at her. She just shook her head. Naruto looked down, defeated, as he did every day. "Have faith." she said, touching his shoulder, Naruto didn't move.

As soon as she pulled out of the driveway, Naruto began to cry. His sobs shook his entire body, he broke down like this every few weeks, it was getting harder and harder not hearing Sasuke's voice. Sasuke stood in the doorway and watched Naruto as he cried, Sasuke felt guilty and he felt weak for not being able to overcome this. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "I just want to hear your fucking voice!" Naruto cried hysterically. Sasuke got up ran to his room. "Sasuke!" Naruto said, rushing after him. Sasuke kicked his desk and threw his things on the floor, he let the tears pour down his face. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke grabbed his notepad and pen and scribbled down a message. "You don't deserve all this bullshit." Sasuke wrote. "I love you." Naruto said. Sasuke suddenly threw his notepad as hard as he could, Naruto jumped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was falling apart as much as he was. "I know you can't say it right now...I'm just being selfish." Naruto said, his eyes widened when Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Stop wasting your time on me." Sasuke mouthed. "How can you fucking say that?!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke turned away from him and stared at the wall. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Naruto stumbled backwards when he heard a high pitched scream come from Sasuke. "How did you just do that?" Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke coughed and coughed, Naruto rushed next to him. "Sasuke...you just screamed." Naruto was still in shock.

Naruto led Sasuke outside to the porch and got him some hot tea to soothe his throat. "It's been months and we finally crossed another milestone." Naruto smiled. "Don't try to speak, you irritated your throat enough for today." Naruto scolded when Sasuke tried to open his mouth. Itachi pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. "What are you two smiling about?" Itachi asked. "Itachi, Sasuke screamed today." Naruto smiled. Itachi dropped his things and ran to embrace Sasuke. "You're serious? Noise came out and everything?" Itachi asked, teary-eyed. "Yeah." Sasuke squeaked out. "Oh my God!" Naruto and Itachi said in unison, embracing Sasuke. "It's still a bit cracked and high-pitched, but this is incredible Sasuke. I'm going to go call the therapist!" Itachi said, running inside. "I told you to try and not speak anymore today...but damn I'm so glad you did..." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke hard.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke sat in the doctors office with Naruto. "Sasuke, this is incredible, but the nerves in your vocal chords seem to be repairing themselves." the doctor said. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "But it's happening very slowly, which is why it took months for any progress. But to say this is a miracle, would be an understatement." the doctor said, smiling.

They left the doctors office and went back to Sasuke's house. Itachi was away for business this weekend. Sasuke had been running around the house all day fixing up a surprise for Naruto. "I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Sasuke wrote on his notepad. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as Sasuke led him down the stairs and outside. Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hoodie so he would open his eyes. Naruto gasped, Sasuke had laid a blanket down under the stars and started a fire, he even brought Naruto's acoustic guitar outside. They sat down on the blanket and looked at each other. "Thank you." Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke handed him his guitar. "Sing." Sasuke managed to say. "Anything for you." Naruto said and started to strum the guitar. _"I never cared how I dressed before, but I cared that night. Anticipation ran through my bones and my clothes never fit right. I can't wait 'til we meet again. First comes heavy breathing, staring at the ceiling. What will happen next? I don't want to know, I don't want to know..."_ Naruto sang, watching Sasuke as he sang. When Naruto finished the song, he looked at Sasuke and smiled wide. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss and didn't stop. Naruto moved the guitar to the side and Sasuke pulled him on top of him. Time froze while they kissed and all that was there was each other. "Should we go upstairs?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stood up and took Naruto's hand.

Sasuke slid Naruto up the wall, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. "It's been a while since we made love, you still get me so heated..." Naruto whispered while Sasuke kissed his neck. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt and kissed him hard. Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and took his pants off. Naruto's skin was flush, Sasuke smirked as he took Naruto's member in his mouth. "Oh..." Naruto moaned. Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head. "It feels so good..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke stroked Naruto's cock with his tongue and looked up at Naruto. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head and Naruto threw his head back. "Sasuke, Sasuke, stop!" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke's mouth off his cock. Naruto flipped over on to his stomach and stuck his ass in the air. "Fuck me Sasuke...fuck me, please." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke rubbed some lube on his cock and slid it inside of Naruto. "Ahhh!" Naruto moaned loudly, his moans echoed through the house. Sasuke pounded into Naruto, tossing his head back, he made small moans, it's all he could manage. Naruto grabbed his throbbing member and stroked it. "I'm so close Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pounded harder and faster and squeezed Naruto's hip as he came inside him. Naruto came, covering his hand with his sticky seed.

They laid back on the bed together, panting. They held each other and kissed. "That was amazing, I needed that." Naruto said, lighting a cigarette, this time he shared it with Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto said, snuggling into his chest. "I..." Sasuke began and then he coughed. "It's okay, drink some water, you were moaning quite a bit." Naruto said, handing him a glass of water. "I'm sorry." Sasuke mouthed. Naruto kissed him and took his face in his hands. "I know you love me, it's okay." Naruto said and kissed him hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was sitting at the doctors office with Itachi waiting for his x-ray to come back. The doctor came in the room and smiled. "Good news Sasuke." he said and hung up his x-ray on the light box. "It seems your vocal chords are healing quickly, it's a miracle." his doctor said. Itachi hugged Sasuke and began to cry. "It gets better, we never expected you to heal, and now that you can manage small words; you are getting surgery to fix them." the doctor smiled. Itachi and Sasuke cried tears of joy.

After they got home, Sasuke sat down with Itachi and told him that he wanted to surprise Naruto. They were going to tell him it was a surgery to remove excess scar tissue. "So when are you going to tell him?" Itachi asked. "When I can tell him I love him." Sasuke wrote on his notepad. "Sasuke, I'm here!" Naruto yelled from the door. Sasuke raised his finger to his lips to hint to Itachi to not say anything. "How was the doctor?" Naruto asked, kissing him. "I'm getting surgery in a few days." Sasuke wrote on his pad. "Is everything alright?" Naruto asked, worry written all over his face. "Just excessive scar tissue, it will help with his healing when they remove it." Itachi smiled. "Oh good!" Naruto smiled. "We booked a show next week, is that alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, of course." Sasuke wrote down. "Okay, but you need to rest up so I don't want you to push yourself." Naruto scolded. "Fine." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke was getting prepped for surgery, Naruto held his hand tight. "You scared?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at him. "I am." Naruto said, squeezing Sasuke's hand. "You ready Sasuke?" Itachi asked, standing with the doctor. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto. "I'll be here when you wake up." Naruto said as the wheeled him down the hall to the operating room.

After two hours, the surgery was finished. "Everything went great, he should be awake within half an hour." the surgeon said, smiling. "You think this will really help him?" Naruto asked. "Yes, absolutely." Itachi smiled. They waited anxiously for Sasuke to wake up. "He's awake, but really groggy, we just gave him some pain medicine, so keep that in mind." the doctor said and lead them to Sasuke's room. Sasuke just looked at them, his eyelids were drooping and his eyes glazed over. Naruto and Itachi just sat with him, they didn't want to ask him too many questions. Naruto started to fall asleep, Sasuke was out for the night. "Naruto, do you wanna head home?" Itachi asked. "No, I wanna be here with him." Naruto said. "Are you sure? You need some sleep." Itachi said. "I'm sure, I told him I would be here when he woke up. I don't think he really knew I was here earlier." Naruto said. "Okay, I won't fight you." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke went home after two days in the hospital and was recovering well. "The stitches come out on Friday." Itachi said, hanging up the phone. "I won't be able to go with you when you get them removed, I'll be getting ready for the show." Naruto said. "It's okay." Sasuke wrote on his note pad. The band came by to see Sasuke. "Before you know it, we won't be able to get him to shut up." Kiba laughed. Sasuke liked how Kiba always kept the mood light, Naruto was so depressed anymore. Sasuke coughed a little and rubbed his throat lightly. "I'll go get you some tea." Naruto said and went down stairs. "Thank you for putting up with this." Sasuke wrote on his pad and showed the band. "Man, that's what friends are for. We are gonna be here for you and him no matter what. We have never seen Naruto so happy as when he's with you." Gaara said. Sasuke smiled and mouthed "Thank you." to them.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke was at the doctor, getting ready to get his stitches removed. Sasuke was nervous, he couldn't stop fidgeting. "Sasuke, it's gonna be okay." Itachi said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The doctor and nurse came in to remove the stitches. "You ready?" they asked Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. They removed his stitches slowly, it seemed like an eternity. After they cleaned up Sasuke's wound, they sat him up and examined him. "How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. "I feel fine." Sasuke said and gasped. Itachi started to bawl and the doctor hugged him. "I can't believe it..." Sasuke said, tearing up. "Oh God, Sasuke, it's so good to hear your voice again!" Itachi hugged him tight. "I need to go see Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, getting up. "Take it easy Sasuke." the doctor said, handing him water. "Itachi, you need to take me to see him." Sasuke said. "Let's go!" Itachi said and they thanked the doctor and ran out the door.

The show was almost over, the band was halfway through their set. "I still haven't heard from Sasuke, I hope he's alright." Naruto said in between songs. "I'm sure everything is fine." Kiba smiled.

Sasuke and Itachi pulled into the coffee shop parking lot and Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice and it brought him back to the moment he experienced it for the first time. His life changed that day. Naruto gave him so much strength. It was time to prove to Naruto how he really loved him. Sasuke walked into the coffee shop and tried to keep away from the stage so Naruto wouldn't get distracted. "Guys, we have one more song for you tonight." Naruto said into the microphone. Sasuke stood in the far back and listened to Naruto sing, his voice still gave him chills.

After they were done, the coffee shop began to empty out. "Hey, Naruto...look who's here." Neji said and pointed to Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, smiling. "I'm here because I love you." Sasuke said and smiled. "Sasuke...did you just..." Naruto began and started to cry, hugging him tight. The band all hugged Sasuke and cheered. "I owe it all to you Naruto." Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, still crying. Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "No amount of hurt, no amount of time, can take me to the place I go when I hear your voice." Sasuke said. Naruto kissed him hard and they held each other tight. "You saved me Naruto." Sasuke whispered and let Naruto cry into him. "In the end, it was your voice that saved me." Naruto said and smiled.


End file.
